pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lycanroc
is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. It is the evolved form of Rockruff. Biology Physiology In its Midday Form, Lycanroc resembles a quadrupedal wolf, having brown fur with white markings around its paws, neck, and tail. It has a long bushy tail, pointed ears, and blue eyes, and the pebbles around its neck as a Rockruff have now grown into long, rocky spikes resembling the rays of a sun. In its Midnight Form, Lycanroc is a slouched bipedal wolf, with dark red fur and a thick mane that runs from its back to the top of its head. It has a short, stubby tail, folded ears and eyes that glow bright red with no visible iris or sclera. A fringe of black fur hangs over its face, and two pointed rocks emerge from either side of its waist. In its Dusk Form, Lycanroc resembles the Midday form. It has orange fur, green eyes, and a mane that runs from its back to its head, which resembles the Midnight Form's mane. Whenever it attacks, its eyes can turn red to make it look like the Midnight Form. Characteristics Lycanroc is the evolved form of Rockruff. As Rockruff nears evolution, it becomes more aggressive and prone to howling loudly. It then runs away and disappears, only returning once it has evolved. Behavior Midday form The midday form of Lycanroc tend to live in mountains. They are solitary hunters and avoid making packs at to prevent disputes. However, they are fiercely loyal to a trainer that had accepted them during their rambunctious time as a Rockruff. Midnight form The midnight form of Lycanroc prefers to let its enemy get the first hit before delivering a devastating counterattack. They are predisposed to violence and easy to get excited by a worthy opponent, signified with their glowing eyes. They will not accept trainers that they feel are poor battlers or give questionable orders. Dusk form The dusk form of Lycanroc are usually cool, calm and collected, and very loyal to the trainers they deeply trusted, as well as containing a powerful fighting spirit. When a battle gets heated, they choose to attack directly or use counterattacks that inflict double damages on their opponents. The dusk form of Lycanroc has a mixed personality, with traits from both the Midday and Dusk forms. Evolution Lycanroc is the evolved form of Rockruff, at level 25. Rockruff evolves into a different form of Lycanroc depending on the version of the game. If it evolves in Pokémon Sun, it will become the Midday Form; whereas if it evolves in Pokémon Moon, it will become the Midnight Form. In Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, only Rockruff who has the event-exclusive abillity Own Tempo will evolve into the Dusk Form during 17:00 to 17:59. Game info Locations Pokédex entries |gen = VII |sun = Midday Form: Its quick movements confuse its enemies. Well equipped with claws and fangs, it also uses the sharp rocks in its mane as weapons. Midnight Form: The more intimidating the opponent it faces, the more this Pokémon’s blood boils. It will attack with no regard for its own safety. |moon = Midday Form: When properly raised from a young age, it will become a trustworthy partner that will absolutely never betray its Trainer. Midnight Form: It goads its enemies into attacking, withstands the hits, and in return, delivers a headbutt, crushing their bones with its rocky mane. |us='Midday Form': The rocks in its mane are sharper than a knife. Fragments that break off are treasured as good luck charms. Midnight Form: They live alone without forming packs. They will only listen to orders from Trainers who can draw out their true power. Dusk Form: This strange form is the result of its evolving at dusk. It's very rare in Alola. |um='Midday Form': The sharp rocks in its mane can cut like knives. Lycanroc wears its prey down by degrees before finishing them off. Midnight Form: It has no problem ignoring orders it doesn’t like. It doesn’t seem to mind getting hurt at all - as long as it can finish off its opponent. Dusk Form: Bathed in the setting sun of evening, Lycanroc has undergone a special kind of evolution. An intense fighting spirit underlies its calmness.}} Stats Midday Form= |-| Midnight Form= |-| Dusk Form= Learnset Leveling Midday Form |'Accelerock'|40|100|20|Rock|Physical}} Midnight Form |Counter|-|100|20|Fighting|Physical}} Dusk Form |Thrash|120|100|10|Normal|Physical}} Sprites |smspr = Lycanroc Midday SM.gif |smsprf= Lycanroc Midnight SM.gif |smsprs = Lycanroc Midday Shiny SM.gif |smsprfs= Lycanroc Midnight Shiny SM.gif |smsprf=745C.gif |smsprfs=745Cs.gif |VIIback = |VIIbackf = |VIIbacks = |VIIbackfs = }} Appearances Anime *Lycanroc (Midday; SM015) *Lycanroc (Midnight; SM015) *Olivia's Lycanroc *Gladion's Lycanroc *Cross' Lycanroc Trivia *It was teased early on that Rockruff's evolution was to be unique and had a "certain secret". It was later revealed by leaks to be based on a werewolf, which was confirmed in the CoroCoro magazine. *Rockruff's split evolution follows two common trends of small quadrupedal mammal Pokémon: some, such as Growlithe and Vulpix evolve in more "adult" but still animal-like quadrupedal forms, while others like Fennekin and Zorua become bipedal and anthropomorphic upon evolving. The Midday and Dusk forms follows the former, while the Midnight form follows the latter. Origin Midday and Dusk form Lycanroc is based on a wolf, with elements of a fox or a dingo while Midnight form Lycanroc is based on a werewolf, with its red eyes, bared teeth and folded ears resembling a stereotypical "mad dog". Alternatively, Midday and Dusk Lycanroc may be based on the "voluntary" werewolf (a version that changes from man to wolf at will and keeps control of its mind) while Midnight Lycanroc may be based on the "involuntary" werewolf (a version that turns into a monstrous man-wolf hybrid on a full moon and becomes a vicious rampaging beast). Etymology Lycanroc is a combination of the words "Lycan" (from the Greek Lykos, meaning wolf) and Rock due to its typing. Lycan may also refer to the modern use of the word "Lycanthropy" (the technical term for the affliction of being a werewolf) due to how Rockruff evolves. The majestic, noble appearance of the Midday and Dusk form in stark contrast to the Midnight form's sinister look may be a reference to wolves equally both being portrayed as benevolent as well as malevolent in culture. Gallery Midday Form 745Lycanroc-Midday SM anime.png|Midday Form 745Lycanroc Midday Dream.png lycanroc concept.PNG|Midday form lycanroc concept 2.PNG|Midday form 2 LycanrocMiddaySprite.png LycanrocMiddaySprite2.png Midnight Form 745Lycanroc-Midnight SM anime.png|Midnight Form 745Lycanroc Midnight Dream.png lycanroc concept 3.PNG|Midnight form lycanroc concept 4.PNG|Midnight form 2 LycanrocMidnightSprite.png LycanrocMidnightSprite2.png Dusk Form 745Lycanroc-Dusk_SM_anime.png|Dusk Form 745Lycanroc-Dusk SM anime 2.png 745Lycanroc-Dusk SM anime 3.png 745Lycanroc Dusk Dream.png Dusk Lycanroc Z-move Art.png LycanrocDuskSprite.png Category:Generation VII Pokémon Category:Rock-type Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Brown Pokémon Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Undiscovered group Pokémon Category:Time Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut